1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light modulating device that includes a light modulator and outputs a light modulation signal based on an electric modulation signal to be input.
2. Description of the Related Art
For optical communications, there has been used a light modulating device that converts an electric signal input from a terminal or the like into a light signal. The light modulating device includes a light modulator (a light modulation element) and a circuit that drives the light modulator or the like. The light modulating device has an issue of reducing reflection (electric reflection) of an electric signal to be input. For example, in a conventional light modulating device, a capacitor is added in parallel with a signal-input connection wire to a light modulator, thereby compensating for an inductance component of the wire and improving impedance matching. With this configuration, the electric reflection is reduced (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-209017).
However, according to the above conventional technique, electric reflection is reduced by adding a capacitor in parallel to a conventional signal-input connection wire. Therefore, although reflection near a resonance frequency due to an inductance of the wire and the capacitor can be reduced, there is a problem that it is difficult to reduce reflection over a wideband.